On The Day of That Anniversary
by lookiewhatwehavehere
Summary: It is the anniversary of Angeal's death and it's affecting Zack more than he and Cloud thought it would. Cloud just wants to comfort his precious SOLDIER in his hours of need. Zack x Cloud Lemon


By: KlonoaLight aka Sora

Summary: It is the anniversary of Angeal's death and it's affecting Zack more than he and Cloud thought it would. Cloud just wants to comfort his precious SOLDIER in his hours of need.

Genre: Romance/Angst/Fluff

Pairing: Zack x Cloud

Setting: No specific setting, but Cloud's age and the time set suggests that it is Crisis Core years.

Rating: M

Status: Complete

Type: Standalone - Request

**Disclaimer:** All related Final Fantasy names and characters are copyrighted © by the almighty Square Enix. The plot line for the story though, belongs to myself.

* * *

><p>It wasn't a normal thing for Cloud to see his lover, his best friend, weeping into his hands. Zack had always been so strong and confident that even if you had known him for years as Cloud had, you wouldn't think that he could <em>ever <em>shed a tear for anything.

But today was different and Cloud knew how much this day meant to him for it was the anniversary of Zack's old mentor, Angeal Hewley's death. Zack had told him many stories about how Angeal had been a father figure to him and how much he had been training in SOLDIER to be just like him, in fact, Cloud could also remember feeling a little _jealous _of the way that Zack spoke about his mentor. Though it was understandable because he and Zack were not a couple at that point.

Cloud had admitted on several occasions that he was completely infatuated with the SOLDIER when he had first met him, but he knew he wasn't the only one in the Cadets that dreamed of the raven. Zack was often the main choice of topic in the barracks and Cloud found it slightly amusing of just how much the rest of the Cadets reminded him of girls. Sometimes Zack would walk in whilst they were talking about him and Zack would throw some harmless jokes towards their comments and meaninglessly flirt with them when all the while keeping his eyes on the beautiful blonde changing in the corner of the room, obviously trying to keep out of the conversation as much as he could.

But after the news spread about Angeal's death, nobody spoke about either of them in the barracks again and Zack stopped arriving to talk with them.

Cloud and Zack has become friends over the course of training together after everybody had left and Cloud couldn't remember a time when he wasn't thinking about the raven whenever they suddenly delved into a practice fight. The way that the SOLDIER would strike his sword mesmerized him and the way that his muscles would flex whenever he defended himself, successfully; it was such a magical time for Cloud because he had never fallen in love before.

It was slightly odd that is was Angeal's death had been one of things that had brought the two together, having an unbreakable bond grow between them and this formed a beautiful emotion in Zack's heart to blossom towards his best friend.

The day that they had gotten together was Cloud's favourite day and he even marked it out on the calendar in the kitchen, he refused to mark a heart beside it like Zack had suggested because he wasn't a woman.

Cloud had been training in the shooting gallery when Zack had walked into to see how he was doing, but as soon as the SOLDIER stepped inside of the room, a warm but yet nerve wracking tension built between them and they spent the next few hours in each other's arms panting the other's name out as sweat built on their bodies. Sometimes when Cloud thought back to that moment, he could still feel the lips kissing the warm skin on his neck, the hands caressing his face, his stomach and his backside. He swore he could even still feel Zack's breath hitting his skin so heavily that Cloud built himself up in a state of arousal and he would then snap out of his daydream and rush around to look for Zack.

It was unimaginable to ask them whether or not they loved one another because the answer could be found just by looking at them and it was thanks to Angeal…that brave SOLDIER Angeal that Cloud had the most precious thing in the world to him.

* * *

><p><em>"Angeal, what do you do to show somebody that you love them?" Zack rolled his eyes as he felt a small nervous bundle build inside of him.<em>

_Angeal raised his eyebrow and looked over at him with a playing glare, "if you've come to confess your love for me, you're wasting your time Zack," Zack chuckled slightly and shook his head, rubbing the back of his neck with a light blush on his cheeks which made Angeal frown slightly, "who are they?" he asked and Zack cleared his throat._

"_No one, I-I was just wondering for future reference," Zack lied and swallowed deeply as Angeal just continued to stare at him with an 'I know you're lying' look and Zack eventually threw his hands up in the air in mock surrender, "okay fine…um…it's one of…one of the cadets," he looked to Angeal's face in case his mentor was looking back at him with disgust but was surprised to find Angeal smiling kindly at him._

"_What one is he?" Angeal sighed as he got up from his chair and wandered over to the filing cabinet that was pressed up against his office wall._

"_Cloud Strife," Zack shivered as his object of desire's name slipped through his lips and his eye widened as Angeal began looking through the files, "h-hey Angeal don't look at his file!" Zack laughed and literally threw himself at the cabinet to try and prevent his loved one's privacy from being invaded and he made an 'oof!' sound as Angeal's strong arm flew out as a barrier so that he wouldn't be stopped from finding out who this 'Cloud Strife' was._

"_Jeeze, you do like the young ones don't you?" Zack whined and playfully pouted at Angeal who just rolled his eyes, "what's he like then?" Zack beamed at this question and Angeal squinted as Zack let out a small squeal, much like a teenage girl._

"_Aw he's so cute Angeal, he's really shy and he's a little closed off but I find that even more adorable and he…he oh Gaia he's just cute," Zack was tempted to clamp both of his hands together and sigh dreamily, but resisted the urge as Angeal was looking at him with a very amused expression._

"_Right," Angeal shook his head, "if he's shy then just edge your way in, treat him as if he was more special than the other Cadets, but not in front of the other Cadets of course," Angeal suggested and Zack nodded._

"_But…" Zack watched Angeal as the man suddenly laughed._

"_Zack, just be yourself and if you __**really **__want him," Angeal moved a little closer to him, "just seduce him more gently than you do the others," _

* * *

><p>Cloud stood in the kitchen doorway, peering around the frame as he bit his lip nervously. His fingers tapped on the wood as he continued to watch the tears seep through the gaps in Zack's fingers that were currently hiding his beautiful face.<p>

Cloud felt his heart tug as he heard a small sob escape Zack's lips and his eyes fell to the floor, he had never been able to cope with his own emotions, but when it came to Zack or one of his friends, Cloud found that he could cope better.

"Zack," Cloud said quietly and he saw Zack's shoulders jolt with shock slightly and the raven quickly wiped his tears away on his SOLDIER vest.

Zack's sore, watery make blue eyes met his and the raven gave a small smile as if he thought that Cloud wouldn't be able to see through it.

"Hey Cloudy," Zack chuckled weakly and Cloud whimpered at the sound of it before he threw himself at the SOLDIER, wrapping his arms around his waist and holding him tightly, kissing his chest lovingly.

"Zack, I'm so sorry about Angeal, I know you loved him a lot," Cloud felt his own tears building and he frowned slightly, he hadn't even _known _Angeal that much, "don't be sad," he whispered and looked up at Zack who was smiling genuinely at him. The brave man's arms came around Cloud's small frame and held him gently, his lips coming down on the blonde's head.

"I know you miss him," Cloud continued after a few seconds of silence, "but be happy that you were lucky enough to know him when he was alive," he whispered and blushed slightly as Zack nuzzled his head with his nose.

Zack found it adorable that Cloud was comforting him in his day of despair; his little blonde had always been so kind that he sometimes wondered what he had done to deserve him.

"I am lucky to have known him," Zack whispered back and placed a soft kiss on Cloud's cheek, which rapidly turned a sweet colour of pink.

"He would have been proud of you…of how far you've come," Cloud smiled slightly and shyly brushed his fingers across Zack's cheek to catch an escaping tear, "my brave SOLDIER," he blushed once more as he was lifted onto the kitchen counter by Zack, presumably so that they could be eye level as Zack was extremely tall. Cloud smiled slightly as Zack allowed himself to cry into Cloud's shoulder as the blonde held him in his thin arms the best he could.

Zack inhaled Cloud's natural scent of fresh air and sobbed into his neck a little, smiling widely for the first time that day. Angeal gave him this wonderful gift, a gift that was topped off with blonde spiky hair and a beautiful laugh to go with it.

_I'll thank you one day _Zack thought with a small feeling of sadness stinging his heart, his eyes widening a little as he felt Cloud kiss his neck in a comforting fashion, the small blonde's hand were rubbing his back at the same time.

Cloud tangled his fingers in Zack's thick black hair as his lips continued to place sweet kisses on his lover's neck, trying to sooth the man's pain. Zack moved away form him slightly so that he could look at Cloud's face and he cupped the boy's cheek with his hand before slowly moving in and capturing Cloud's lips with his own in a kiss so light that Cloud wasn't even sure it had even happened.

"I promise," Zack started and kissed Cloud's lips again, "to protect you better than I did with Angeal," he continued and he saw Cloud's eyes widen and the blonde's hands came up and pressed flatly on his chest.

"It wasn't your job to protect him, he was _your_ mentor Zack," Zack smiled slightly as Cloud pronounced his name in Japanese, a little trick the blonde had discovered when accidentally pronouncing it like that during a time when they were making love, "and you've always protected me, in more ways than just protecting me from a sword or a gun," Cloud giggled a bit as Zack leaned forwards and nibbled his earlobe, a shiver of delight dancing up his spine.

"You always know how to make me feel better," Zack's hands slipped down the blonde's sides and curved around Cloud's backside causing a beautiful blush to appear once more.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Cloud asked shyly as Zack pulled his legs up and around the raven's waist, lifting him up off of the kitchen counter and Cloud quickly wrapped his arms around Zack's neck so he wouldn't fall down and hurt his little bottom.

Zack chuckled quietly and place another kiss upon Cloud's lips, earning him a small whimper to vibrate from the precious blonde in his arms. He carried him through to the bedroom they shared and slowly placed Cloud down on the comfy bed, on his back.

"I want to thank you," Zack purred as he crawled up Cloud's body, his fingers stroking Cloud's cheek softly as his amethyst eyes locked with those blue orbs he'd been waking up to every morning.

"What?" Cloud blushed lightly as Zack's thumb rubbed across his bottom lip and he instinctively pushed his head further onto the pillow, "t-thank me?" his heart raced as Zack tenderly kissed his neck and he felt his eyes slipping closed, his fingers shyly creeping up into Zack's hair as he hugged him closer.

"For being so good to me today," Zack laughed against Cloud's neck and he took the flesh into his mouth, between his teeth so that he could hear the moans that drove him crazy.

"_Hah_," Cloud pulled at Zack's hair and arched his back, slightly annoyed that Zack knew about his biting fetish, his legs curled beside Zack's body as he moved his head to the side to allow Zack to have more access. Zack smiled warmly as Cloud began purring as his lips moved down his neck, just enjoying the fact that he was able to get close to the blonde after years of wanting him. Getting Cloud as his own was something that only Zack could have dreamed of if Angeal hadn't been there to share advice.

Cloud licked his lips and gasped as Zack's cold hand slipped underneath his shirt and began stroking his sensitive skin, the sound of his buttons slipping through the material as they were undone sounded louder than usual and he felt his throat becoming dryer and dryer and his body temperature built higher and higher.

"Zaaack," Cloud whined and Zack looked up at him, Zack's eyes were half closed and Cloud had to stop himself from attacking his lover there and then.

"You're so impatient sometimes," Zack laughed and Cloud blushed darkly, his hands still playing with Zack's hair.

"Sorry," Cloud apologized quietly and Zack sighed with a smile, kissing the boy's lips with a sweet caress, his hands pulling the shirt away from Cloud's small frame and he pulled away to admire the desire below him.

"No one who looks as good as _you _should ever apologize," Zack flirted and Cloud flicked is blonde hair in front of his face to try and hid the forever darkening blush, whimpering as Zack began to smother his chest in heated kisses, biting around his nipples before licking over them.

Cloud gritted his teeth and tugged at Zack's hair harshly, but not intentionally and his hands slipped around the man's neck, down his chest and caught the bottom of Zack's shirt in between his delicate fingers. He was slightly nervous though he and Zack had made love several times since their first time, but he always found himself almost intimidated by the muscular form of his lover.

Zack chuckled against Cloud's chest as he recognized the blonde's nervous actions and slowly began to remove his own shirt from his body, revealing the tanned flesh that Cloud could never resist running his hands up and down on.

"Zack," Zack's lips stopped immediately as they returned to the boy's chest as his name was once again whispered out in Japanese, the effect going directly south.

"Gaia," Zack gritted his teeth and looked up at Cloud, who was currently pushing his head back into the pillow with a dark blush across his nose and cheeks whilst panting loudly. He smirked a little and cheekily slipped his large hand down Cloud's developing muscles and slipped the tips of his fingers into the blonde's tight black jeans.

Cloud's eyes flickered open as he felt Zack's fingers lightly brush against the tip of his erection through the material of his boxers and he quickly shuffled his hips away from the raven's touch so that he could concentrate on simply removing the rest of their clothing as he didn't feel in the mood to be teased endlessly.

"Aw, why can't I have foreplay tonight?" Zack pouted and laughed slightly as Cloud's hands stopped on his jeans as a deep blush appeared on his face.

"Because I don't want to be so flustered that I…I…" Cloud's eye slipped shut as Zack's hot, wet, soft lips came down on his throat once more, preventing him from undoing the SOLDIER's trousers like he had intended. Zack smiled against the pale skin as he removed the remaining clothing to show Cloud that he wasn't just being a dominate boyfriend trying to get his own way.

"I love you so much," Zack whispered, his words forming in small puffs of air that brushed across Cloud's sweaty neck before his lips went back to their sweet, seductive kisses.

"I love you too," Cloud replied quietly and giggled slightly as Zack's fingers danced up and down his sides and the SOLDIER began to cage him in. He stretched his arm out without looking away from Zack's amethyst eyes and pulled the side drawer open, picking up a condom and waving it in between his fingers with a playful smile.

"Safety first," Zack joked lightly and kissed Cloud's forehead before he ripped open the small packet and rolled the condom onto his aching erection, noting to himself that the condom protecting him was already lubricated so that he no longer needed to prepare Cloud, that and the fact that the last time they made love was five days ago.

As Zack line dup to enter, his eyes softened and closed as he felt Cloud cup his cheek and he looked up at his little blonde, almost weeping with how beautiful he thought Cloud looked at that moment. He swooped down and brushed his lips against Cloud's and the blonde leaned upwards to capture his lips in a sweeter kiss than the heated ones they had just shared.

Zack wrapped his arms around Cloud's small body and pressed their chests together so that they were as close as possible whilst he slowly eased into the small, warm almost teasing ring of flesh causing Cloud to gasp into the kiss, but he remained calm knowing it would feel better once he adjusted around the raven.

The vibrations that were caused by Cloud shuffling around his swollen sex made Zack's toes curl in pleasure, so much so that he thrust forwards before asking Cloud whether it was okay, but he was reassured when Cloud let out a delightful moan.

Cloud's delicate fingers tangled passionately into Zack's thick black hair as he was brought into his favourite world, a world where it was only the two, together in each other's arms.

Zack moved gently inside of his little blonde, moaning at the sensation he always got when he realized that he was as close as he could possibly get to Cloud and that he was the only person in the world who was ever granted this privilege.

"Ah," Cloud licked his lips as he swiftly rolled his hips up to meet Zack's quicker speed, his back arching as Zack bit down hard into his neck causing his skin to break and beads of red to form, soon cleaned by the long wet tongue of his lover.

"This feels so amazing," Zack whispered as he suckled on the mark he'd made, thrusting a little harder as Cloud giggled at the feeling and he moved his head so he could look down at the writhing blonde beneath him, his small hands fisting the bed covers, "I hope you're feeling good too," Zack continued and Cloud cried out his name loudly as Zack slipped his hand down and ran his thumb over the top of his sex.

"So good," Cloud barely replied and thrust up harshly into Zack's hand, his pre-cum slipping over Zack's hand and traveling down his arm.

Zack could see the pleasured expression on Cloud's face as he gracefully pounded into him and this made his experience even better than usual, the condom slipping over his cock, creating more friction as he slid in and out of the tight ring was just an added bonus to him.

"Ahh," Zack linked his hand with Cloud's that was sprawled up above his blonde spikes as he felt the immense burning in his stomach, his eyes feeling heavier as he thrust quicker.

"No…Zack…" Cloud panted arching his back again, squeezing Zack's hand as his prostate was hit and he let out a cry as it sent him into the rhythm of his orgasm, his seed spilling onto both of their stomach's whilst Zack continued to push his hips into his.

"Cloud," Zack purred and gave a few more sloppy thrusts before he came, hard, into the condom surrounding his cock and panted as he continued to move so he could ride it out.

Cloud smiled as Zack fell gently on top of him, their sweaty bodies sticking together as the blonde ran his fingers through Zack's hair, brushing the bangs out of the man's face so he could kiss the bridge of his nose shyly.

"I love you," Zack repeated those three words with an adoring smile at the kiss he'd just received and beamed happily as Cloud blushed a little.

"I love you," Cloud sighed as Zack managed to pull out of him and strong, beautiful arms wrapped him up in warmth he could never get sick of.

All of this could happen, thanks to Angeal.

* * *

><p><strong>Requested By: mewmewshia<strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**If you haven't guessed by now, I am completely and forever in love with these two and I was just so over the freaking moon when I got so many requests for them! **

**I really hope you like it because I actually cried whilst writing it : ( Angeal was so awesome and he was killed like all of my favourite characters XD**

**So um, yeah, I hope you enjoy the angsty, emotional, yaoi that I have given you mewmewshia XD and of course anybody else who reads this, I hope you like it too!**


End file.
